An unexpected vistor
by jcerezo0
Summary: Samus was just looking for a break, maybe a week or 2 of relaxing at home or anyplace that didn't want her dead. Well with her luck, she crash lands in a world where a certain team finds her... Review and favorite please :D
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR THE METROID SERIES **

**Chapter 1: A New adventure**

Floating across the stars and planets could be seen as amazing and breathtaking for anyone who hasn't been in outer space. The way stars appeared, how countless galaxies are passed by, and the untold number of infinite possibilities that awaits anyone brave or curious enough to explore the unknown. But for those working the career of a bounty hunter, it was just another day at work. A certain hunter in particular whose name was known across the galaxies. Many thought she was an urban legend; like the tales that were told to children. The lucky ones who had the opportunity to meet or even see her were always left in awe. The unlucky ones, however, got to know exactly why she was feared throughout the galaxy's criminal underworld. But in the end, Samus Aran, legendary hunter and chozo warrior didn't care about the titles or fame. All she cared about was to end any threat that may came up and destruction of the nomadic space pirates.

Samus had just left the Galactic Federation HQ, tired from an extensive case on her decision to destroy the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. Many wanted her to pay for the unimaginable damage she caused in both literal and knowledge wise. Others defended her, declaring that who else to better make a decision on the subject of Metroids than the one person with the most experience. By the end of the case, many within the Armed forces were in favor of Samus, knowing the help she provided during countless battles against the space pirates to be a strong indication that she did the right thing. As she continued her journey back home, Samus wondered if they were any Chozo left in the universe. "Maybe they all left to a better place" she said, as she looked from her cockpit. "ALERT! UNUSUAL ACTIVITY DETECTED!" Samus stop her thinking and turned her attention to her on-board Ship AI. "Looks like home is gonna take a while lady" the A.I. said. Samus just continued to monitor the events in front of her. A sudden light enveloped her entire view and next thing she knew, her ship was heading straight for a planet she never seen before. With the shock of what appeared to her as being teleported to an unknown part of the galaxy, she manually took control and with the luck that she always has, crash landed in what appeared to be a forest.

**Meanwhile at Beacon…**

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long were having a day off from test season, something that the girls were looking forward to for a long time. Even Weiss, Miss perfect grades, was relaxing.

"Best Idea so far, fearless leader" Weiss said as she laid down on the grass near Emerald Forest. "Of course it is Weiss! I'm just surprise you actually enjoying yourself….. kinda scary now that I think about it…." Ruby mentioned as she snacked on some cookies she "borrowed" from team JNPR "SHHH! I'm trying to sleep here little sis!" Yang said she laid her head back on Blake's lap; who didn't mind as long as she had her book. Blake's cat ears suddenly twitched as she hear something that sound like a boom. "Guys! A shooting star!" Ruby quickly announced as the shooting star suddenly made a turn and crash landed near the girls. "You dunce! Since when do shooting stars make turns!?" Weiss stated as she and the others got up. "well might as well see what happened since I'm getting no sleep here, come on Blakey. Ninjas of love can wait" Yang said as she pulled on her scarf and followed the other two.

Little did they know that their life at beacon was just about to get more interesting….

_So... this is my first EVER FANFIC... in MY LIFE... i was reading RWBY crossover fanfics and saw no metorid related ones so i thought why not make one myself. SO things to consider is that Samus here as passed through the events of Metroid Fusion. Also the ship she is using will be the one from Metorid Prime 3 cuz that thing looks badass as hell! I'll bring in some things from the prime trilogy as well other stuff from the other games. Team JNPR will be in the story, CRNL also, velvet and others too. I might bring metroid characters in as well! :D :D :D  
_

_Ships will be in there also so dont fret. Any tips or ideas, just message me. reviews are welcome and hope you enjoy the story :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Weapon nut gone crazy**

"Well at least it's a normal looking forest from what I've seen", Samus said after checking the status of her gunship. "And how lucky that there's none of your crazy fanboys like that one time we had to land near a convention center that also was having a gathering in your honor." replied the A.I. which caused the hunter to shiver at that particular memory.

"Dam it Adam! I thought we agree to NEVER talk about that again!" Samus told her traveling buddy, the fans were ok and all but when the a certain group of fanboys got a little too excited, she kinda lost control….

"Really Samus, just one boy accidently brush his hand by your butt and you had to grapple beam him across the street?" Adam just love teasing her, seeing the legendary hunter suddenly blush and yell back was something even people were willing to pay for.

"H-he should better than to touch me there! And by the look on his face, he looked like he was about to have the nosebleed of the century" Samus argued back, still remembering how hard she threw the boy and suddenly trying to catch him before hitting a billboard. "well he have balls to do that, I knew generals who wouldn't even dare look you wrong" Adam replied. With the memory now in the past, she had her ship scan the surrounding area. A list appeared in front of the cockpit display and had the following information.

System: unknown

Planet: unknown

Atmosphere: oxygen – nitrogen mix, Breathable

Environment: initial scans show forest covers about 75% of the area, Structures detected nearby, nearby population center also seems to by nearby. Life forms not detected in the surrounding area.

"Might as well check out this place; Adam, how bad is the damage to the ship?" she asked the A.I. as another displayed in front of her.

"Ship is intact, no serious damage detected, fuel is low though and 2 of the thrusters need to be fixed." Samus read as time of completed repairs was estimated. "2 weeks? Not bad I guess" she thought as she suddenly saw what appeared to be 4 human girls, each clothing a different color appear near where the trail of her crash landing. "Odd, kinda weird but at least I can hope we speak the same language. "Wouldn't it be better to hide and see if they have any hostile intentions lady?" Adam said as Samus sent a mental command to her zero suit, summoning the Varia suit. As much as she like the new appearance after absorbing the SA-X. she missed the look she was familiar with and decided on that appearance.

"Well, you do have a point….. tell me when they arrive to the ship, I'll be hiding close by and see if there's anything unusual about them." Samus said as she was lowered to the outside and went into her morph ball to a nearby tree, seeing a good vantage point, she jump till she found a good spot to observe the girls as they neared her ship.

"Let's hope I don't want have to fight you, seeing as this is officially my vacation" said thought as she brought her scan visor up…

**Team RWBY…**

"What if they are aliens?!" Yang announced as she continue walking with her team following the trail of broken tress, dirt, and what appeared to be a type of jelly that was spattered on parts of the ground.

"Well if they are, guess we have to welcome them to our awesome planet and home!" Ruby replied as she started to run, using her semblance to speed up the walk. "You dolt! Don't just go rushing into something that might be dangerous" Weiss yelled as she also rushed to catch up with her partner. Yang and Blake just watched as their teammates got along in their own unique way. "ahh those two will never change huh blakey?" yang asked.

"At least they got along much better than before." Blake said. Out of the corner of her eye Blake thought she saw something hiding in the trees nearby what Blake saw as something from a sci-fi flick. A gold like color colored most of what appeared to be a ship of some kind. There was green on what she can guess was a window and also had stripes of red on each wing. Ruby and Weiss also were in awe of the sight of it. Well, Weiss was till the team's weapon nut went overboard on how the design look.

"OOOOOOOOOOMYYYYYYYYYDUSTTTTTTTTT!" was what Ruby scream as she run up to the ship without a care in the world. Yang, Blake, and Weiss could only face palmed themselves as their fearless leader something was now on top of the futuristic looking ship. "WHAT MATERIAL IS THIS?!DOES IT HAVE ANY WEAPONS!? JUST LOOK AT THE PAINTJOB! HOW DOES IT GET OFF THE GROUND?! IS ANYONE HOME?!" Ruby was just too excited to notice that an alpha Beowolve was nearby and launched itself at Ruby. "RUBY! BEHIND YOU!" Weiss cried out as the beowolve was just about to slash Ruby's back when suddenly it was push back by what apeeared to a bright orange ball of light. The alpha was thrown into a rock and was about to get up but was crushed into the rock suddenly. The force was so strong that no limbs remained on the body and body looked like it was just step on.

As the dust settled, the girls noticed what they thought was a person but soon noticed that something very different. The shoulders of the person seemed too big to be normal, where a hand should be was instead replaced by what appeared to be a green cannon, and the head of the person was wearing a helmet with the same color as the ship. As the dust finally settled, what they saw was what appeared to be a robot with a cannon the covering the right arm and was also taller than any of the girls. As each side took in the other's appearance, Ruby made her way to where her team was and very shyly said "Welcome to Vale?"


	3. Update

UPDATE: Hey everyone, this is just an update unfortunatly for those looking for the next juciy update :D But don't worry, that update will come on the weekend, most likely friday. I work in construction and am a student too so you can imagine where the time goes. I will try to lenthen the chapters as they go, really hard to do when my brain is full of other stuff.

So, story-wise: Did you see the new Smash bros trailer?! I jizzed everywhere (not really... ok maybe i did) And when they reveal the new design for zero zsuit Samus, they gave me a great idea! you shall see soon... MUAHAHAH. A few hints: Chozo, Frederation, and maybe a hunter will appear. and maybe their tech will affect the girls... and team JNRP. So till friday see you guys and girls later...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Introductions

**RWBY's POV**

There was absolute silence for about 1 minute as the each of the girls thought of what stood in front of them. "Welcome to Vale?" was what Ruby said to what the girls considered a human shaped robot with a deadly green cannon for an arm. Ruby was, for some reason, not scared but in awe of what kind of equitment the stranger had on. Weiss was still wary of this outider; thinking it can be threat and attack any instant. Blake was taking her time to size up a new threat and also trying to use her extra pair of ears to hear anything that may come from this robot, reminding her of the train heist she did with Adam.

"sooooooo... got a name mister?" Yang asked in curious tone, excited to about meeting someone or something from a different planet.

"YANG!" Weiss quickly shout as the blonde just casually asked what may be a threat to them. Yang just ignored her and asked again. "Anyone in there?"

Suddendly the figure in front started to walk towards them, surprising the team and making them get into defensive postitions. Slowly, the figure raised it's arms, making Weiss even more nervous, eyeing the cannon on its arm. By now, the robot/figure/thing was about a meter away from them and suddendly in a shocking revelation said "thanks for the welcome"

**Samus's POV **

While the girl were thinking about what sttod in front of them, samus was busy scanning Team RWBY. "We're in luck Adam, humans who also speak the same language and at least welcomed me with no guns to my face."

"Seems the one in white thinks otherwise Lady" Adam replied as the scans were completed and the info appeared in front of her visor.

Scan Complete:

Intial Scans show all subjects have the geome of the human species, though one seems to have what appears to be feline traits, more data needed. No noticable changes are apparent, enviroment seems to be the same as the planets that humans can survive without external aid. Subjects seem to raidiate waves of what appears to be a form of energy from themselves. More info needed.

Threat level: Unknown

After reading what info was collected from the girls in front of her. She thought that maybe introductions were in order. "keep an eye on the one in white, just in case" Samus said as she began to walk towards them while slowly raising her arms in the air, signaling them that she was no threat. As she made stop in front of them, she decided aganist removing her hemlet and just speak to them. "thanks for the welcome"

The look on their faces was pricess as their eyes went as wide as possible. "Please tell me you have that on recording?" Adam asked as he started to laugh. "Reminds me of that one movie" Samus replied.

**RWBY**

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" the girls shouted as the shock went over them like a tidal wave. Ruby was about to go into chibi mode when the suppose robot started to talk. "So before you ask the usual questions, Can you answer mine?" she asked. The girls stop and nodded. 

So where am I? What planet is this? Do you know the Galatic Federation? And where can I move my ship to begin the repairs?

"Weiss, how about you answer her questions?" Ruby said as she pulled snow angel with her. Weiss, still recovering from the shock, took a few seconds and began to answer. "You are in Vale, one of the 4 kingdoms of the planet Remnant, never her of a federation, and that's your ship?" weiss asked as she looked back to the ship and the hunter in front of her. "hmmm, this is new even for me" samus stated outloud, making her think how she will find a safer place to stay.

Ruby had had it, before any of her teammates knew, she was almost litterally face to face to one of the most deadliest hunters in the galaxy and bombarbed her with endless questions about were she came from, what she was wearing, and how her ship works.

"Well... that was something new; first werewolves and now a girl who is way into her weapons." She thought as her team finally got her off of Samus who didn't really seemed bother by a 15 yr old girl who was clinging on her back. "How the hell did she even hang on?"

"Sorry about that, my sis gets really excited about weapons." Yang said as she hope the hunter wouldn't be mad by her sister's antics.

"I've been through worse." samus replied.

"if you want a place to stay, why not folow us back to beacon?" ruby asked as she finally calmed down. "a-and sorry about that... I I kind of a geek with weapons." Rubye xplained as she look at the ground all shyly.

"Like I said, been through way worse, so no problem" samus said to ruby. "And since I don't know anyhing about this place. Might as well take you up on that offer and NO, I'm not a threat to any of you, so don't worry snow white" Samus said and with that, weiss lowered her weapon, but still had that look to be catious around her.

...

Samus continued to stand in front of one Prof. Ozpin. From what she heard, the guy was in charged of this school which according to the girls, train hunters and huntresses.

"So you're what landed in the forest eariler this day correct?" Ozpin asked as he sit from his desk, coffee mug in hand.

"Yes sir, I was on my way to enjoy my vacation when i was suddendly transported to this world." Samus answered

"And you say you are a bounty hunter for this Galatic Federation? Am I correct?" ozpin asked. "Also correct, that's the equivalent of a government from where I'm from" samus replied.

"Interesting... well I do have many more questions to ask but it is getting late, so for the time being, You may stay at my school for the time being, You can share a room with team RWBY if you want. Also if you are interested, you may wish to enroll if you feel like it." Ozpin finished and saw samus already walking toward the door. "Thank you sir, I will give the team a try, I prefer to be myself but it is my vacation, so why not try something new. Goodnight Proffessor" Samus said as she exited the room.

"Oddly calm for her situation, don't you think?" Goodwitch asked as she faced Ozpin. "Yes, i heard no panic from her voice at all. Maybe she can teach us the students a thing or two."

**Back at Team RWBY's dorm...**

"I hope she stays with us" Ruby said as she and the others were getting ready for bed. "I don't trust her, she seems to be hiding much more than she is telling us" weiss replied as she brush her hair from undernearth Ruby's almost-guarantee death bed. "I would honestly like to get to know, she seems like a character from one of my books. "Blake said she continued reading her book. "50 lien that she's a blonde!" Yang stated. "Yang, she seems too calm to be a blonde and we didn't even she her face!" Weiss replied.

"Was that a blonde joke, snow angel?" Yang cracked her fists as she slowy made her way to Weiss's side of the dorm. "Yes it is was and you're on, I'm sure she isn't blonde."

"Ditto" blake said.

Yupp" Ruby also said.

"TRAITOR!" Ysng shouted as the door open to reveal the hunter, still in her suit enter the dorm. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh we were just discussing what you could be. A blonde, brunette, or redhead?"Yang said.

"okay... who said I was Blonde?" Samus asked.

"Me!" Yang said. "

Smiling from inside her hemlet, she decided to reveal herself, but in a fun way. "NIght Adam, guess this is our home for the time being." Samus told Adam.

"Goodnight to you too lady" Adam said. And with that, Samus sent a mental command to remove her suit.

"Hey, what's with the day? the girls said as they were blinded by it for a second and saw something that made Yang smile. Standing in front of them was a blonde girl, who look in her 20s, taller than either member of the team, and wearing a skin tight blue suit. The girls were just dumbstruck, just staring at her as she got a pillow from blake's bed, who was too focused on trying to close her gasping mouth.

"Goodnight girls, questions are for tomorrow" samus said as she put the pillow on the ground and went right to sleep.

**Phew, took a long time but I finished chp3. Sorry for the delay, was busy with things and also my youtube channel. So the girls finally saw who's behind the suit. I plan on writting more about the team's reactions to samus and her zero suit. (cuz c'mon, seeing someone in a skintight suit is not a everyday thing :D) Till next time...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sweet Dreams**

Samus slowly woke up, realizing that it's still too early to be awake. She notice that the girls were still sound asleep; with Ruby softly snoring, weiss and blake silently sleeping, and to the hunter's amusement Yang head was hanging from the edge of her bed. Knowing how bad it is to wake up with a painful neck, she softly lifted Yang into a more comfy position and pull the covers over her. Just as she was heading for the dorm's kitchen, she heard Yang say "yay... another blonde.."

Smiling, she continue to make her way to the kitchen. Seeing the pack she brought from her ship. she search in it till she found what she was looking, a bottle labeled "MILK". "Now do they have a microwave here?" she wondered. After finding it, heating up her milk and adding a bit of chocolate to it, she began to review what has happen in past hours.

_"Let's see, going to begin my long overdue vacation, transported to an unknown planet, landed in a forest, save a girl from what appeared to be a black werewolf with bone armor, and now dorming with her team_."

"Not bad" she finished as she took a slip from her bottle. She also thought back as she entered the school...

**FLASHBACK**

"Lady, this place gives the Chozo a run for their money when it comes to architecture." Adam said as Samus also took in the view of this massive school.

"I agree, almost as large as a Federation base" she replied. She continued to follow the Ruby and her team to who ever was in chagred of this school.

"So this is Beacon?" Samus asked as she began to scan the various buildings and landmarks. Making a map out of this place, just in case.

"Yup, Beacon's one of the best schools for anyone who plans to become a hunter or huntress." Ruby answered as she guided what she was thinking a new friend, but not just any other friend, but a friend from ANOTHER PLANET!

"Well, what do you think of this fine institution?" Weiss asked as she wait for what response this unknown person. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Samus Aran" she replied.

"Samus Aran?" the girls slowly pronounced the name, "That's a weird name" Yang said as the other girls suddenly rush to stop the blonde brawler from saying anything that might piss off their visitor.

"A name is a name and there are more weirder ones than mine" Samus replied as she fiddled with her arm cannon. "Soooooo what does your arm do?" Ruby asked as she saw the hunter's cannon reveal a small pannel.

"Besides it's intended propose, it can also send commands to my ship and other functions as well"

"Ohhhhhhh like what?" Ruby asked as she creep closer to Samus, trying to see what she was doing. "Adam, seems like a good time to try out Project Wings.

"Already send them and should arrive in 10 seconds." Adam replied

"Thank you, lets see how good they work." Samus said raised her left arm.

"Why are you holding up your arm?" Blake asked. She suddenly turned around, her cat ears hearing something coming closer at a fast rate.

The rest turned as they saw 2 objects flying at a fast rate, one with a orange and green color and the other with a white and red color. Soon the objects slowed down and that's when the objects appeared to be large birds. "Meet talon and U-Mos" samus said as both birds landed on her arm. The girls now saw that the birds were actually eagles and were mechanic in nature. The birds' eyes began to brighten up and they look around themselves. "Don't worry, they dont bite, unless you give them a reason to; Now talon, U-Mos, you know what to do" Samus said.

Both eagles look at Samus and then flew off into the sky. Soon they were circling around beacon.

"Why did their eyes light up suddenly?" Ruby asked as she watch the birds continue their journey around beacon.

"They're scanning the area, sending me data to make a map for me." Samus said. "Normally, I would do this myself, but this school is really big and it would take me a while to scan in order to make a map."

"THAT IS SOOOOO AWESOME!" Ruby shouted. "I would like to see that data, I need to see if what you say is true" Weiss announced.

"Sure, better let you know that you won't understand it one bit." samus said. One advantage she had was that the data was in the Chozo language, something not one person could understand on this world. "Lets continue this later, they'll be back later on." Samus said as she motioned to the team to continue to lead the way.

**Fastfoward to meeting Team JNPR**

As the group continued their way to Ozpin's office, they thought it would be a good idea for their vistor to meet another team. Samus argee, knowing that the more people know of her, the less people would think of her as a threat. She ignored the stares she got, she was accustomed to receiving them as an everyday thing. As she continued down the hallway with the team, they stop at a door. Now the door looked like any other door, cept for the part of the door that had "Queen of the castle" written on the middle of it.

"This is where team JNPR lives, our dorm is right across from theirs" Ruby explained as she knocked on the door. The was then open and samus saw that a another blone, this time a guy answered. He had a black hoodie, armor on his chest, shoulders and back.

"Hey guys, how was your day off from test season?" the guy asked. He suddenly notice the 6ft tall stranger with them. "woaw, Who's that?" he asked.

"DId you see that comet that happen to land near the forest eariler today?" Yang said to Jaune.

"Yeah, what was it anyway?" he replied.

"You're looking at her." Blake answered. Jaune's eyes suddenly widen as he took the sight of the stranger. "Wait you crash into the ground and you survive?!" Jaune asked

"That was my ship actually" she replied and soon spotted the rest of what she thought was team JNPR.

There were 2 girls, one with long bright red hair. Her clothes reminded her of the armor that ancient humans used, but with a modern look. The other girl had an light brown hair color, short and suddendly was face to face wit the surprised hunter.

"OHHHHHHH WHO THIS?" the girl said as she rapidly examined the hunter.

"How in hell is she this fast?" Samus thought as her rader tracked the girl's movement, "Reminds me of those annoying war wasps from Tallon IV.."

"Nora, please stop that" LIe Ren asked as another boy made his apperance. The boy wore green clothing, had part of his hair dyed pink and carry back Nora to their dorm.

"Interesting team... Name's Samus Aran." Samus said.

"You're a girl!?" team JNPR said as they overcame their shock and started to introduce thmeselves.

"Name's Jaune Arc, shot and sweet, ladies love it" Jaune said as Samus resisted the urge to laugh.

"Pyrrha Nikos" the redhead said as she extended her hand to shake the hunter's hand. "Nice grip and Nice hair" Samus replied as she shook her hand, making the spartan blush at the complicment.

"I'm Nora Valkerie!" the hyperactive girl said as she went to give the hunter a hug. "Woah!" Samus said as she patted her back.

"LIe Ren, but just call me Ren, and sorry about my friend, she can be...a bit hands on." The teen said he brought Nora back again.

"Not a problem, but that was a first" Samus replied.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well, lets see what this world has to offer tomorrow." samus thought as she finished her milk. She then heard footsteps and saw Ruby enter the kitchen.

"Oh were you looking for soemthing?" Ruby asked, trying to rub the sleep off of her.

"Just got some milk from my pack, about to head back." Samus replied. Ruby nodded and opened the fridge. "NOOOO, there aren't any cookies left!" Ruby slowed announced as she closed the fridge and also made her way back with samus at her side.

"You like cookies?" Samus asked.

Of course! Who couldn't asked for a more delicious snack of dough and choclate" ruby said as she started to drool for her favorite thing in the world.

Seeing the young girl drool made Samus think about something that could break any remaining tension the Team had of her. She wasn't the best of cooks but she was pretty sure she can make something that's worth eatting. Surviving on different dangerous planets can teach you a thing or two about making food.

"ummm- MIss Aran...?" Ruby shyly asked"

Hearing Ruby call her "miss" made the hunter stop in her tracks and turn to face the young hunteress in trainning. "Yes Ruby?"

Ruby was loking at her feet, hands behind her back and was stuggling to ask something that she was dying to try out. "C-an can... I try on your suit? Pretty please with cookies on top?" Ruby proceeded to use her ulimate weapon, one even that Weiss even could not say no, Yang calls it "the Look". Ruby look at Samus with big puppy eyes, lower lip quivering in a cute smile. "Ahh the look, must be universal-known and she really wants to try on the suit that much for her to use it." Samus thought as she continued to look at Ruby.

"Nice try, Ruby. But the look isn't as effective on me as other people." Samus told her as Ruby's smile became into a frown.

"But-t does that mean I can't... try it?" Ruby asked as she look as Samus with an even more sadder face.

"No, think of it as a maybe. I'll explain why later in the morning ok? Samus replied and brush her hair. " There are technical reason also don't be sad, ok?"

Ruby still saw some hope and qucikly regain her smile. "Ok!" Samus laughed at her innocent nature.

Soon they returned to the bedroom and got back to bed. Ruby almost fell alseep right away. Samus on the other hand was relieved.

"Oh god, that was close. She must not know how close I was to caving in. Her Look, damn, haven't seem something that cute in a awhile." Samus thought as she slowly fell to sleep, a peaceful sleep that was long overdue.

...

_Surprise! Another chapter! I thought of something while working and had to type it down. For those wondering why Samus seems more relaxed and carefree. I wanted to give her a side that not many people could imagine from someone like her. It is her vacation, so why not allow her to be more chill or easy going. Now the eagles was something I thought of out of nowhere. The Color schemes they have represent the tech that they are made of. For you Metroid fans this should be easy to tell, Talon is Orange and red, meaning he was made from Chozo tech. Heck even the name is a clue to his orgins. U-Mos, named from a certain character from the Prime series, is made from _Luminoth tech. I'll explain how Samus acquire that tech later on.

_Next Chapter might be up by thursday. Any ideas you have, just message me and I will see how to put it in the story. Till next time :D_


	6. Update 2

Hello everyone!  
Good news and bad news.  
Bad news first, no new chapter this weekend; being busy with a job recently and it has being taking most of my time.  
Good News: new chapter is halfway done and should be posted by Tuesday. Also got to go to Wondercon in Anaheim! Best Friday ever! :D :D :D  
Also it's my bday on Sunday this weekend. 22 and already feeling like 40.  
Oh and If you guys are into gaming, anime, and tech, check out my YouTube channel. I haven't updated it in a while; with school, work, and new consoles being $400, it's hard for an average joe like me lol.  
Anyways check it out, Search for user/**jcerezo0averagegamer**

And like always, if you have any ideas or questions, feel free to ask or send.  
Till Tuesday everyone :D


	7. Chapter 5

**Interview Part 2**

The Sun slowly made it's usual trip, creeping through the small gaps between the curtains. The first ray of sunlight hit Weiss, making the heiress turn to avoid the ray of light hitting her face. But with her luck, once she wakes up, it's almost impossible to fall back asleep.

"Mmmm, smells good..." Weiss thought as she smell a pleasant scent coming from the Kitchen. She glanced around the dorm and noticed everyone was still sleeping except for their visitor, who's sleeping spot was now vacant.

"Where did she go?" Weiss wondered as she got out of comfy bed and followed the scent.

"Hmmmmm smells like Pancakes and... cookies? Weiss thought for a bit and soon enough saw their visitor's work.

The sight was something really out of this world. Here's was a woman who yesterday easily killed an alpha grim, claimed to be from outer space, wearing a blue skintight suit with an apron over it making pancakes and serving freshly baked cookies on 4 plates.

Apparently, Samus's suit had an effect on everyone who saw her in it, Weiss was just staring at Samus's more lower area when the bounty Hunter noticed Weiss.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Samus replied as she finished the last patch of pancakes and began to served them on the plates.

"I...w-wasn't staring!?" Weiss blurted out and quickly tried to hide her blush that was forming on her face.

Samus smirked as she saw the heiress take a seat. A few seconds passed and Samus soon joined the table as well, serving each plate with a glass of milk.

"What's the deal with you making breakfast?" Weiss asked as she began to think about the motives Samus could have for cooking for her team.

"Well princess, I know you and the rest of the team are gonna ask me countless questions, so why not make this Q&A more comfy while the questions are being shot all over the place.

"Mmmmmm what's that good smell?" A voice was heard from the next room and soon RUby, Yang, and Blake appeared, still in their pjs and still rubbing off the sleep from their faces.

"Morning girls, Hope you don't mind me using the kitchen." Samus replied.

"OH MY DUST! PANCAKES!" Yang yelled in joy.

"COOKIES!" Ruby also yelled.

Is that fresh milk?" Blake asked as she quickly sat and began to drink from her glass.

Soon all of team RWBY was enjoying their food, Sounds of moans were soon produced as Yang quickly proclaim that this were the best pancakes she has ever tasted. Ruby was basically having a seirzure from the taste of the cookies. All was left to complete it was for her to beginning forming from the mouth, which look like she was about to.

Blake and weiss were more on the quiet end, silently eating their food, but blake couldn't get rid of her smile the whole time. Weiss was also having a hard time not smiling, she had to agree with Yang, these were some of the best pancakes she had tasted; they even rivaled Ren's pancakes.

"So how was the food?" Samus asked. She was always nervous about how her cooking came out, ever since she had Anthony and his squad try out her food the first time she cooked. Let's just say it ended with half the squad rushing for the toilet and the rest fighting over any bins.

"Best ever!" the sisters said together. Blake nodded in agreement and Weiss actually gave a smile to the hunter.

"Wow, didn't really think it was that good." samus said as she took a seat in front of the team.

"So like I said, I know all of you have questions about me so this is the time to ask" Samus said as she waited for the first question to come up.

"Oh wait, let's get team JNPR here too!" Ruby said and began to walk towards their dorm.

"You sure about that Ruby? I mean, I don't mind but others might not believe me." Samus said as she saw Ruby exit the dorm.

"Don't worry about them, they're good friends of ours and trustworthy too" Blake told Samus.

"Alright, if you say so." Samus replied

Samus and the others went back to the bedroom as Team JNPR entered, with Ruby leading the way. Jaune was wearing shorts with a old shirt for pjs, Pyrrha was wearing a gold night gown and was guiding jaune into the room, seeing as their leader was too sleepy to navigate on his own. Nora was the most alert one, with Ren in tow. Ren was the definition of not a morning person. Wearing green shorts and shirt and Nora having pink shorts with a green shit on.

"So here's everyone, we can start now." Ruby said as she took her seat on her bed.

"lets see, where do I start?" samus said.

How about where you came from?" Blake asked.

"That's a start, just be ready for a story you might not believe". Samus replied...

_SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! D:_

_I had to study for my psychology midterm on Tuesday and then there's my current job, which is basically remodeling an entire apartment. This whole week has been just School and work. But don't worry, I won't quit on this sorry. I know this chapter was kind of a filler, but since the teams barely know anything about Samus, might as well informed them about our greatest bounty hunter ever right? So till next time guys!_


	8. postpone for a bit

Hey everyone,  
Don't worry, the story hasn't stop yet. With finals coming up, i had to postpone the story till I am done with them. Also i finished my job i had to for the past 3 weeks now, so now im looking for more work.  
Anyways, I'll most likely have a chapter up by next week Friday. That's when my last final will be and will have way time to focus on it.  
Good luck to those starting finals week and good luck to everyone else with the daily struggles.


	9. Chapter 6

**In the Beginning**

Both Teams made themselves more comfy and ready to hear their new friend's story. And what a story it was going to be for them.

"I was born on a planet call K-2L, one of many Earth colonies that were formed after arriving at new planets. Now Earth was the birthplace of humans from where I come from and also the where the Galactic Federation HQ is located." Samus said.

"This Federation was founded after humanity came into contact with other beings from different planet systems or galaxies. At first, it was to regulate trade and intial contacts with new species. But as time went on, problems began to rise and many were calling for action, thus the GF Police was born."

Samus paused for a bit and look at both teams for any reactions they might have. Team RWBY was a mixture of awe and surprise. Team JNPR was about the same cept Ren was having a hard time restraining Nora, who seem to want to rush the hunter with endless questions.

"Nora! please stop and let her finish her story." Ren said as the calm boy held the hyperactive Nora by his side.

"Bbbbbuttttt REN!, I need to ask her if there are space sloths!" The pink girl said as she tried her hardest to escape from Ren's hold.

Laughing at Nora's remark, Samus noticed that jaune was having a hard time staying awake, so she decided on a small prank to help wake him up.

"Pyrrha, get ready to catch him." Samus told the red head.

"Wait, what are yo-AHHHHHH!" Pyrrha yelled as jaune was launched into the air by Samus, waking the blonde leader and making him fall face first onto Pyrrha. When both teens opened their eyes, the first thing they noticed was that their lips were touching. At that moment, both got up as quick as possible, left with a blush heavy face.

"Seeing that his well awake now, any other questions?"

The teams all looked at each other, thinking of anything that could help them know the bounty hunter better.

Weiss was the first to ask. "What is this "GF Police" you mentioned?

"They are my employers, well originally I was enlisted in the force till I left to pursue my own agenda." Samus replied.

"Forced? i thought you said it was a police?" Blake asked; confused to why she would use the term "police".

"Well you have to understand that the GF was a galaxy wide government and police was more of a less hostile term instead of army, navy, or marines" Samus explained.

"The GF marines were the main force when it come to conflicts, the best of the best. It was fill with varying memebers of different races that were in the GF." The hunter said.

"How come you left the force?" ruby asked.

For a split second, Samus remember her most hated enemy and quickly thought of explaining her reasons.

"Something happened that made me questioned the trust of my commanding officer, but I later came to realize that he was correct in his actions. Also a new theat was rising, something that even the GF police wasn't ready to face yet." Samus said.

"What threat could of been so big to have you leave the force?" Ren questioned Samus.

_Guess I'm going to have to tell them. Samus thought. _

"They are the Space Pirates". Samus said.

"Space Pirates? what, they pirate stuff off the GF and sell it?" Yang said.

"i wish it were only that, in truth they are a race of murderers, theifs, terrorists, and Insane scientists that want only one thing: the Complete rule of the known galaxy.

"How do they look like? Are they human like us?" Jaune asked, wondering how a group got so dangerous.

"No, they are mostly crustacean in nature, but I've seen them in many different forms. Some have claws with weapons grafted right into their bodies. Others have a reptilian look but also have weapons implanted in themselves. The most recent ones had from 2 to 6 eyes. they stand on 2 legs like us but they are nothing like us in terms of morality or treatment of others." Samus said and ended it with a bit of anger in her voice.

Blake noticed that anger and decided to ask later on, sensing there might be something personal going on.

"Now where they came from, no one knows; just that they came in great numbers and suddenly too. They began with raiding ship lanes, which escalated to assaults to cillivian planets, bases, and slavery." Samus said.

"When the federation was formulating a plan to counter them, rumors started that they settled in a planet as their base of operations, a planet called Zebes, A place that held much importance to me."

"Now when the GF began to counter the attack, they were successful but their numbers were stretched to thin and not every attack was stopped. So, the Federation HQ began to hire bounty Hunters to send to different parts of the galaxy to prevent more bloodshed. After a while, the attacks became less and less but rumors began again that the space pirates had found a weapon that was almost impossible to stop."

"With this rumor worrying the higher ups, they focused about 80% of the GF forces to attack them on their main base, Zebes. They quickly found out that the planet was heavily defended and would take months to even reach the airspace of it. That's when I took up the job to eliminate their base and every single one of them, at any cost." Samus finished.

As the teams were digesting all that info, a knock was heard at the door. Nora, being the closest to the door, quikcly made her way to answer the door.

"Oh Hello, what brings you here? Nora asked, ever in her cheerful self.

"Hello , Can we have a quick word with Ms. Aran. Ozpin asked.

"Right away Ozzy sir!" Nora replied.

"Sammy! Prof. Ozpin wants to talk to you!" Nora told the blue clad hunter.

"Excuse me guys, question time is on a break right now, go get some more cookies. There should be some left if RUby hasn't eaten them all." Samus said as she made her way to the door.

"OH MY DUST!, THESE ARE BETTER THEN REN'S!"

Nora's statement left Ren in a state of shock and soon ate one.

Everyone stood still as they wait for Ren's reaction to the cookie.

"My God! They-y are!" was all Ren could say as he look back at Samus as she also was surprised at his reaction.

"You, me, cook off. One week from now." Ren declared as he return to eat another cookie. The rest of Team JNPR also were having a field day wit the cookies.

Laughing, Samus closed the door and now put her attention to Ozpin and Goodwitch, who happened to also be staring at samus.

"You too?" Samus asked Glenda and this seem enough to snap the huntress out of it, cept with a blushing face.

"Seems you are quite the skilled cook, ." Ozpin said as he chuckled Goodwitch's reaction.

"Actually, i don't even considered myself a good cook or baker at all. So what brings you here?" Samus asked.

"I have been thinking about you may do while your ship is in repairs; and we have come to offer you a position as a teacher." Ozpin said.

"After hearing what you have accomplished and adventures you have had, Glenda and I think it would be a great opportunity to give the students here at Beacon to train with such a hunter of your status."

"Hmmm seems like a good idea, Alright, I accept." samus said as she shook Ozpin's hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Aran, seems like an interesting start to the year and almost forgot; Here at beacon, it is tradition to go through initiation both students and teachers. So be ready for tomorrow." Ozpin stated as he left the hunter to return back to the dorm.

Knowing this new info. Samus began making plans right away. With U-mos and Talon finished scanning the surrounding area, recon would be a piece of cake.

"Now to return to question time" Samus thought as she opened the door to return.

The first thing Samus saw was Ruby, searching for something like a maniac.

"There's no more cookies?!" Ruby yelled as she continue to search her teammates, even as going as far to give Yang's Chest a good squeeze, leaving her blonde sister blushing and giggling.

"RUBY, NOT THERE!" Yang yelled as she pried off her cookie addicted sister and covered her chest, all the while blushing like mad.

Jaune and Ren, being the only guys in the kitchen, had mixed reactions. Ren, ever the calm one. just gave a small laugh. Jaune, on the other hand, looked like he was going to have a nosebleed. Pyrrha was blushing and Nora seem to be staring at her with an evil smile.

"Wonder what she's planning?" Samus thought as she watch the scene unfold before her eyes

Weiss and Blake were watching as well, knowing that its better to let it progress than intervene.

"Oh, did something happened Samus?" Blake asked when she saw Samus enter the kitchen.

"Seems Ozpin thinks I would be better as a teacher than a student and I have initiation tomorrow." Samus replied.

Hearing "teacher" and Initiation" bought the rest of the team's full attention and were all happy cept for Weiss.

"Why the grumpy look, Weiss?" Samus asked.

"Don't mind her, she just loves school so much that just can't live without it" Yang answered. Leaving the white hair teammate slightly annoyed.

"Just because we are getting a new teacher doesn't mean class should be cancel for the day!" Weiss answered back.

"Ahh that explains it, you do know too much of anything is a bad thing weiss." samus told the heiress. Weiss just gave a grumpy look at the hunter.

"Alright girls and guys, question time can wait till later." Samus said as she quickly went to the bathroom. Five minutes later, samus came out wearing a green military style jacket with black leggings and knee high boots.

"Where are you going?" Jaune asked.

"To get my ship back here".


	10. Chapter 7

"Family"

The day was sunny and bright, with a few clouds here and there. Samus was making her way to the Hanger bay; where the ships used by the school and professors were kept. As Samus entered one hanger, she was contacted on her new given scroll. As she pressed the answer bottom, Goodwitch's face became visible.

"Hello Miss Aran" Goodwitch said.

"Hello ma'am and call me Samus." Samus replied. She never did like being called "miss" outside of work, but she was used to it.

"It's a habit of working in schools, unfortunately But back to business. Hanger 4 is currently empty and it should be enough room for you ship." Goodwitch said.

"Yeah I just entered #4" Samus replied as she look around the hanger. There were various work benches and stands near the walls of the hanger. Oil stains littered some parts of the ground and the smell of fuel was barely there.

"How come it smells the same here as if it were outside?" Samus asked, looking at her scroll. "I was expecting the smell of fuel."

The reason for that is because most of our vehicles run on dust. I'm sure you have informed of that substance?" Goodwitch asked.

"Actually I haven't, I'll look into it later on." Samus said as she fiddled with her wearable. The wearable was a small tactical computer that Samus would wear on her forearm. She checked the status of her status and contacted Adam.

"You called, Lady?" Adam asked. His voice was heard through her earpiece. Even without either her suit or zero suit, she was always prepared for anything.

_Ship Status: 50%, flight worthy at the moment._

_Arms: All missiles, turrets, and thrusters fully functional._

_ETA to full repair: 2 weeks._

"Seems my ship is halfway done with repairs but I would feel safer knowing that my ship is in this hanger than at the crash site." Samus said.

"Really? But you were the only one to have crash here, unless there is someone else you forgot to mention?" Goodwitch questioned.

"My ship has the ability to repair itself on a microscopic level." Samus replied as she send a command to her ship to land at her current location.

"Amazing, such advanced technology would be useful in our world" Goodwitch replied as she thought of breaking Ozpin's coffee machine over and over again.

"It really is useful at times… oh seems I have company, Thank you and Prof. Opzin for letting me borrow the hanger for the time being." Samus said and noticed that there was a picture up on Goodwitch's computer and noticed a familiar blue color and design.

"Its no bother, you are a teacher now, well technically till you pass initiation bu- Something the matter Samus? " Goodwitch asked, noticing Samus's focused seemed to be a bit off.

Smirking, Samus quickly thought of something and made sure to mess with Goodwitch for the reminder of the stay in beacon.

"Seems you took my advice and did take a picture" Samus stated as she saw the picture more clearly and it was her in her zero suit, except it was zoomed in on more in the Lower area.

"What do you mea- OH DUST!" Goodwitch said as she turned bright red and made a move to close the picture.

"Next time I'll be sure to bend over so you can… get a more full on view of me." Samus said as she ended the call.

As she put her scroll away, she noticed team RWBY and JNPR had made their way to the hanger. Both teams made their way to the bounty hunter, with Nora being given a piggyback by Ren and the same with Yang and Ruby.

"Why hello, fellow blondie, what brings you here?" Yang asked as she lower Ruby from her back. Ren was having a harder time with Nora; she was holding on to him like a sloth.

"Just waiting for my ship to land here" replied samus.

"Wait, aren't you going to go back and get it here?" asked Jaune.

"My ship has autopilot, so it can be controlled remotely or by Adam, it's kind of his base of operations, at least when on mission." answered Samus. As on cue, the ship was nearing the hanger, with Talon and U-Mos escorting it into the hanger. It turned a full 180 degrees, facing the opening of the hanger and right in front of its rightful owner.

Team JNPR was amazed by the look it had. Nora, being Nora, somehow was already on top of it singing "I'm queen of the ship!" .

"How does she even do it?" Samus asked as Ren went towards the ship to get Nora off before she causes any more harm.

"Sorry about that, Nora is just… Nora, full of energy or sugar. " Pyrrha replied somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm going with both" Samus replied as she saw Ren carry Nora back on his shoulder, Pouting at him for ruining her fun. Samus made her way to the front of the ship and activated a button on her wearable. The ship reacted by displaying a hologram in front of her, showing the current status of everything on board the ship. Weiss and Blake were the first to notice that the display was not written in English.

"What is this? All I see lines, dashes, and dots." Weiss said as look at the display more closely.

"I'm guessing this is a different language?" Blake asked Samus as the bounty replied with a quick nod and smile.

"Correct you are Ms. Belladonna, it's a very ancient language that only a very few people I know can read and understand it. So few that the only ones I know who can read are also close friends of mine." Samus answered.

"What civilization thinks a bunch of lines, dashes, and dots can be a language?" Weiss replied as she tried to understand what the display could mean.

"A very old one, one that should be treated with respect, even to those who have never heard of it" Samus replied, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Weiss got the message and made a mental note to question her further about this. "Ok, but still, how is this considered a language?" Weiss asked.

Samus forgot that she never mentioned the Chozo to them. But it still hit a nerve with her. Her adoptive parents taught her everything she knew and gave her a 2nd chance at life. She would always stay calm and focus while on duty. But, this was her vacation; and this meant to relax for a bit.

"_I'm gonna have to tell them about the Chozo soon, when the time is right." _ Samus thought.

"One day, I will explain it to you guys. But in the meantime, let me just check the status of my ship." replied Samus. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Missiles check, Bombs check, turrets are green, thrusters at 60%, Space flight not available yet, grapple beam is under repairs, and that seems to be it." Samus said as she was about to close the displayed till she saw an alert suddenly pop up.

**Chozo signal detected. **

**Determining location of signal….**

**Location unconfirmed.**

**Will alert once signal strength is at readable levels.**

"Chozo? Here?" Samus thought as she closed the display. " Is it possible that even they had a presence here?"

Ruby just got to the front of the ship and notice Samus, she seemed a bit off.

"Are you okay Samus?" Ruby asked with a bit of concern.

Hearing Ruby's voice snap Samus out of her train of thought. "Nothing wrong, just thinking about my ship" Samus answered.

"So what does this baby of yours pack, Sammy? I'm sure with you being a hunter in space you would be packing some heavy duty stuff." Yang asked as she was taking a selfie with Samus's ship.

"It does, my line of work is always dangerous so I'm always prepared." Samus said as she made her ship display its armament. The turrets on the rear, bottom, and top of the ship appeared. A large hologram appeared to everyone as it displayed the missiles it carries, specs for the turrets and thrusters.

"Top of the line missiles from R&D department of the GF Armed forces, thrusters are a combination of a Stiletto class fighter with the power of the Aries transport ship, and the engine is my custom design, power efficient with plenty to spare." Samus said.

"The turrets are powered by the same engine but also have separated power supply in case they need it. Each can fire different ammo, each with its own unique effect. Thrusters are also a weapon since they can produce serious heat, enough to melt some of the toughest metals known from where I'm from and can also produce sonic booms to stun hostiles." Samus finished and saw that Ruby was literally on the verge of a serious fit.

"OHHHHHHHMYYYYYYYDUSTTTTT!" Yelled Ruby that made everyone cover their ears, even samus cringed a bit from the high pitch yell.

"I think she would be a better at making those sonic booms than the thrusters." Said Samus as she went to Ruby and ruffled her hair a bit. "Calm down there Ruby, You might even crack my ships' windows one day" Samus said and smiled at the little girl's excitement.

"Sorry, but your ship looks soooooooooooo awesome and the weapons! I cant even!EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Ruby yelled again as her imagination was flooding with how it would look like seeing the ship in action.

"Sammy! Once your ship gets fixed, Can you give us a ride? PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" Nora said as she did her most puppy eyed look and aim it right at the bounty hunter.

"Hmmmm, sure, the ship can fit a total of 8, including the pilot. I see no harm in that, but if you're willing to go for it, you will have to train for it." Samus said and saw that both teams were all smiling and team RWBY rush her in a hug, dragging Weiss into it and saying thank you all at the same time.

"EPP!" Samus squeaked as she was send to the ground and at the bottom of the pile of huntresses in training.

"Alright, your welcome girls" samus said as she give back a brief hug to each of the girls and got up.

"Alright, how about a tour? Still haven't seen all of the school. Would be nice to know the layout and not get lost." Samus said

"Good idea. Ruby and I shall help you with that" Weiss said as she lead the 2 teams and samus back into the school.

(**Recent dig site in newly discovered island off the shore of Vytal)**

A recent expedition to the island by the Schnee Company uncovered some type of ruins. These Ruins were something that the company was not expecting. Their findings expected Dust and that was enough to get them digging. But the dig unearthed what appeared as bird humanoid statues. Each Statue held what look like a spear and wore a suit of armor. The style of the statues look advanced and ancient at the same time.

"Can it be? The Hatching has arrived here?"

"It seems you were correct, my love. While it seems our vacation here was a long and peaceful one, it seems with her arrival that work is to be done."

"Correct you are, love. Our work is almost done….."

A countdown had started inside the ruins the moment a certain bounty hunter had landed…

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY! I've been super busy with life. Summer school for starters, then I got a job!**

**And then I got invited to E3! but I could only go on Tuesday since I have to study for a midterm already on Thursday. D: D: D:**

**Also to answer a few questions**

**1: Yes, features like Samus's torch and ship abilities will appear.**

**2: Suits... well that will happen later on... Top secret for now.**

**3: updates, I will try to have upload another chapter by sunday. I have already a few ideas for the next chapter :D**

**Till next time, thanks and enjoy :)**


End file.
